AKAYUKI
by pachi sensei
Summary: El reflejo del dolor se representa con el rojo de la sangre de quien amamos, Sasuke conocía lo que significaba aquellas palabras y el dolor que representaba la misma. Pero dejarse morir era el camino correcto. Nadie lo sabe, y mucho menos Sasuke...YAOI...NS


**AKAYUKI**

_**El reflejo del dolor se representa con el rojo de la sangre de quien amamos. **_

El viento soplaba fuertemente, mientras la nieve caía cubriendo de blanco todo a su paso, el frío era capaz de congelar al más valiente, en medio de este paisaje se encontraba un joven cabellos negros su mirada del mismo color se encontraba perdida en la impureza que manchaba la blancura de la nieve.

Aquel rojo era la clara muestra del dolor que manchaba no solo la nieve blanca sino también su corazón, aquel rojo no era muestra de ninguna herida de su cuerpo, pero si era la muestra de ver perdido a su Hokage, su amigo…su esposo

_Naruto._

Eran los pensamientos de Sasuke mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano del rubio, en su interior se maldecía a mí mismo por ver permitido que esposo haya cometido la imprudencia de atravesar el bosque sin protección.

_Naruto. _

Lo volvía a llamar mentalmente ya que sus labios no podían abrirse a causa del frio que la nieve provocaba en cada minuto que pasaba, él lo había decidido, SU esposo había muerto y él no tenía nada más que le importe en este mundo absolutamente nada.

_Naruto….adiós. _

Dejo cerrar sus ojos al cansancio y rogando volver encontrarlo en el más allá, pero antes de irse escuchaba como sus compañeros de equipo y guardianes del Hokage se iban acercando.

─ ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!

Pero otra voz a parte del grupo escucho nuevamente, era la voz que tanto amaba y anhelaba.

_**¡SASUKEEE!**_

…

_La cuarta Guerra ninja había terminado y todos los shinobis heridos se habían dirigido rumbo a sus aldeas para un merecido descanso, en Konoha no fue la excepción, todos los aldeanos estaban emocionados por la victoria y esperaban ansioso poder celebrar la gran victoria, pero antes debían esperar que uno de los dos héroes vuelva del coma._

_Naruto había salido de la guerra con heridas minitas que gracias a Kurama y unos días de descanso al poco tiempo estaba como nuevo, pero Sasuke fue diferente luego de luchar hombro con hombro con Naruto y herir a Obito, ninguno vio venir el ataque de Madara el mismo que Sasuke recibió en vez de su amigo, aquella herida provoco que Naruto despertara toda su ira y terminara con la guerra una vez por toda, pero Sasuke no salió tan favorecidos, habían pasado tres meses del fin de la guerra y él aun no despertaba._

_Durante ese tiempo Naruto lo visitaba todos los días anhelando su despertar, hasta que un día mientras involuntariamente su cuerpo se acercó al del azabache robándole un beso, para su mala suerte un grito de espanto indico a todos que Sasuke había despertado y en un mal momento._

_Luego de despertar las cosas no fueron nada fácil para Naruto, ya que Sasuke lo acuso de un acosador sexual, pervertido y demás cosas que se le vino a la mente en esos momento al sonrojado azabache, cosa que asombro a todos y decepciono a más de uno, tras una larga explicación de parte del rubio el mal entendido se resolvió aunque Sasuke no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara a causa de la vergüenza que le daba al recordar ese momento._

_Con el tiempo aquel mal entendido había provocado que ambos se alejen por la vergüenza de mirarse a la cara, pero Naruto fue el primero que dio el gran paso una noche mientras invadía su casa. _

─ _¡Teme te amo, dattebayo! _

_Aquellas palabras provocaron un gran asombro en el moreno, quien desde antes del beso también lo amaba, ese día Sasuke dejo ser el amigo, para convertirse en el novio de Naruto._

_Un año después de la guerra, Naruto se convirtió en Hokage teniendo a su lado grandes ninjas velaban por él en a cada momento, por su parte Sasuke había tomado la decisión de no volver a luchar como shinobi, tenía una vida tranquila tal como había decidido desde el día que despertó, una vida alejada de luchas, venganza y muertes, ahora se dedicaba a cuidar de sus amados tomates que tenía en su huerta, mantener su casa limpia y preparar personalmente el ramen que tanto le gustaba a SU esposo. Sasuke no podía pedir más era completamente feliz ahora tenía una vida perfecta y Naruto era la mejor parte de ella._

_Aquella noche algo le dijo que la noticia que Naruto traía consigo lo llevaría a algo malo._

─ _Me invitaron a ir al País de la Nieve, dattebayo. —Comentó el rubio mientras comía su querido ramen, hecho por su esposo._

_Desde hace un tiempo Naruto había traicionado a Ichiraku al probar que los ramen hechos por Sasuke eran mucho mejores que los que él preparaba, desde ese momento solo comía de las manos de su esposo._

─ _¿País de la nieve? — Sasuke lo quedo mirando algo pensativo. _

─ _Si, donde vive la Princesa Koyuki, ahora que recuerdo su última película estuvo genial. —Exclama emocionado el blondo. _

─ _Si recuerdo a esa princesa. —El moreno gira su rostro molesto recordando cierto beso que ella le había dado._

─ _¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te…._

─ _¡Voy contigo! —Dijo sorprendiendo al rubio quien casi se atraganta al escucharlo._

─ _¡¿Qué?! —Dice aun sin entender el cambio de actitud de parte de su pareja._

─ _¿Acaso te molesta que vaya? —Lo mira muy serio– ¿Cómo quieres estar a solas con ella no me quieres a tu lado? —Lo encara con sus ojos rojos brillando de celos._

─ _¡Teme! —Sasuke se asombra al sentir el abrazo de su pareja– Claro que quiero que vengas, justo eso te iba a pedir, dattebayo. —Dice muy sonriente._

─ _Déjate de escena Dobe. —Lo separa sonrojado– Apresúrate que se enfría el ramen. _

_Sasuke se sentía avergonzado al verse mostrado celoso a causa de esa princesa, y más por ver dudado de su Dobe, al siguiente día Sasuke preparaba ciertas cosas para su vieja, era la primera luego de un largo año que salía nuevamente de la aldea._

─ _¿Listo? —Su esposo le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras estaba a su lado._

─ _Si. —Le responde con pequeña sonrisa._

_En ese viaje acompañaban a su Hokage, los que conformaron alguna vez los nueve novatos, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, también se incluyeron en su viaje Sai, Tenten y Lee, Naruto sonreía al observar como estaban con él todos sus amigos, el viaje tenía una duración de una semana._

_Durante el primer día de viaje, a Sasuke le había costado seguirle el a paso a sus amigos, llevaba tiempo sin ir de árbol en árbol, ya se sentía algo oxidado tal como se lo había comentado Naruto a la mitad del viaje, comentario que sirvió para que la pareja del Hokage despertada su ansias de venganza y compitiera con el Hokage durante el resto del camino, ya caída la noche había acampado muy cerca de un lago._

─ _Le está costando a Sasuke seguirnos el paso. —Comento Kiba mientras observaba al moreno dormir acurrucado en brazos del rubio._

─ _Si, pero este día lo hizo muy bien. —Dice mientras besa la frente de su moreno y lo abriga un poco más– Recuerda que no es un Shinobi._

─ _Es cierto, ya está oxidado jaja. —Ríe el castaño._

─ _Ni lo digas muy duro, no querrás averiguar qué tan oxidado esta o sí. _

_Dicho esto Kiba sudor frío al solo imaginarse al esposo del Hokage rodeado por su tenebroso Susano'o, mirándolo con su sharinga activado y apuntándolo con una de sus monstruosas flechas. _

─ _Mejor no digo nada. —Naruto río al escucharlo._

_El viaje estaba a punto de llegar su fin, la nieve rodeaba todo le paisaje reflejando la pureza de la naturaleza, Sasuke sonreía mientras miraba por una de las ventanas de la posaba._

─ _¿Qué hacemos? —Se preguntaba muy seria Sakura._

─ _No lo sé… —Dijo muy serio Sai– No nos podemos arriesgar. —Mira de reojo al Hokage._

─ _Déjense de dudar son solo veinte. —Se escuchó la voz de Naruto– No ningún niño que no puede defenderse._

─_Naruto tú seguridad… _

─ _Shikamaru, antes de ser un Hokage, soy un shinobi igual que ustedes. —Los mira muy serio– Me voy._

─ _¡Naruto espera! —Gritaron todos._

_Sasuke observaba aquella discusión, hace unos minutos había detenido su viaje a pocas horas de llegar a su destino por la novedad que había un grupo de ladrones en el bosque, su mirada se cruzó con la de su esposo, él mismo que lo tomo de la mano mientras lo iba sacando de la posada sin escuchar a sus amigos._

─ _¡Dobe espera! —Sasuke intentaba protestar mientras iba siendo jalado._

─ _¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso también desconfías de mí? —Lo mira muy serio._

─ _Claro que no. —Se detienen en un árbol alejados de los demás– Pero si de mí. —Baja un poco la mirada– Me he dado cuenta en este viaje que si estoy oxidado._

─ _Sasuke. —Acaricia su mejilla– Eso no es cierto. —Sonríe– Solo un poco fuera de forma, dattebayo._

─ _¡Dobe! —Grita enojado– Vamos rápido antes de los demás nos alcance._

─ _¡Si, dattebayo!_

_Ante aquellas palabras la pareja emprendió el viaje, iban codo con codo en completa tranquilidad hasta que aquellos ladrones interrumpieron su camino. _

─ _¡Sasuke! —Naruto grito preocupado al notar como uno de ellos intentaba herirlo._

─ _Deja de preocuparte. —Dijo con seguridad mientras dejaba de lado su capa y empuñaba su katana– Te voy a demostrar que tan oxidado estoy Dobe. _

_Sasuke había demostrado que no era solo palabras, iba derrotando a los enemigos uno tras otro y eso enorgullecía a Naruto quien también luchaba y derrotaba con habilidad a sus enemigos, a los pocos minutos no quedaba ninguno de pie, ambos estando espalda con espalda se miraban de reojo con una sonrisa enmarcando sus labios._

─ _Te lo dije. —Sonríe Sasuke– Estoy en mejor forma que tú, derrote a doce._

─ _Pero los míos eran los más grandes. —Se defiende Naruto con un puchero. _

_La risa de Sasuke se escuchó, mientras todo pasaba en cámara lenta, frente al moreno aparecía de la nada otro entre la nieve otro enemigo, él mismo que levantaba su Katana dispuesto acabar con la vida del moreno, Naruto al observaba aquel filo se alzaba contra su esposo no dudo en jalar la mano de su Sasuke y lanzarlo contra el frio suelo mientras él recibía el ataque. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al notar como su esposo caía al suelo tiñendo la blanca nieve de rojo._

─ _¡Naruto! —Gritó Sasuke– ¡NOOO! _

_El Susano'o rodeo el cuerpo del moreno y tomo entre sus monstruosas manos aquel hombre que le arrebato lo más amaba en esta vida y sin dudarlo dos veces lo aplasto incinerándolo por completo con él Amaterasu. _

─ _Dobe. _

_Sasuke caminaba tambaleante donde estaba su rubio, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él mientras sus manos iban su cuello para verificar lo que su corazón sabía hace mucho._

_Su Dobe lo había dejado._

_Se dejó caer a un lado de su esposo y tomando una de sus manos, y mirándolo, como si esperaba que él abriera sus ojos en cualquier momento, el tiempo pasaba y la nieve se iba acumulando sobre sus cuerpo, eso no le importaba a Sasuke ya que el frio no era nada comparado al dolor de su corazón sentía al perder a su Dobe._

─ _Naruto. _

_Susurro levemente mientras sus lágrimas se hacían presente, reflejando el gran dolor que sentía en esos momentos, su mano apretó con fuerza la de su compañero dejándose caer presto del sueño que en esos momentos el frío le provocaba, sin importar el llamado de sus compañeros o….._

…

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Sasuke había recorrido el sendero de la oscuridad, que nuevamente su alma se entregaba luego de ver perdido lo más importante en su vida, mientras avanzaba de pronto una voz llego a sus oído obligándolo lo hizo voltear.

_**¡Sasuke!**_

Aquella voz era calidad y llena vida, la misma que venía desde una pequeña abertura que reflejaba una pequeña grieta de luz.

_**¡Sasuke!**_

Dudando empezó a acercarse donde aquella persona que lo llamaba con tanto afán, la misma que estaba en una puerta resplandeciente de luz.

_**¡Sasuke!**_

Estaba a escasos metros aquella puerta que lo llevaría lejos de la oscuridad, observaba como aquella persona estiraba su mano para ayudarle a salir de aquel sitio.

─ Sasuke ven.

Su mirada se posó en aquella mano que muy bien conocía, subió su mirada encontrándose con los azules que su esposo.

─ ¿Naruto? —Estiro su mano dispuesto a tomar la mano de su compañero.

Sus ojos se abrieron con cierta confusión reflejada en su rostro, su mano estirada y lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

─Naruto. —Susurró mientras formaba un puño en su mano aun elevada.

Todo paso tan rápido para Sasuke, mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando su dolor se asombró al sentir como alguien tomaba su mano elevada y la besaba, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al abrir sus ojos y notar que quien estaba a su lado era nada más y nada menos que él.

─ ¿Naruto? —Lo miro asombrado mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

─ Sasuke. —Naruto le sonrió mientras volvía a besar su mano– Que bueno que despertaste.

─ ¿Qué?

Sasuke miro confundido a su esposo no comprendía que estaba pasando, recordaba claramente cuando lo observo…muerto.

─ ¿Qué….paso? —Preguntó con algo de dificultad notando como casi no tenía voz.

─ No te esfuerces. —Naruto acaricia sus mechones negro con cariño– Recuerdas lo que me paso ¿No?

─ Si. —Desvió su mirada llena de dolor– ¿Cómo…?

─ Shh. —Sello con sus dedos la boca de su esposo– Estoy vivo gracia a Kurama, mientras me curaba me dijo que mi cuerpo se mostraba como si estuviera muerto, eso me preocupo ya que tú estabas a mi lado, él dijo que tú estabas muy mal y por eso apresuro el curarte. —Hace una pequeña pausa mientras observa como su esposo lo mira con curiosidad– Justo cuando iba a despertar sentir como mi mano era sujetada con fuerza y luego esa fuerza se iba. —Mira su mano– Sabía que eras tú, el grito de los chicos me alerto y me ayudo a despertar. —Enlaza su mano con la de Sasuke.

─ ¿Qué paso?

─ Al abrir mis ojos te encontré a mi lado inconsciente y sujetando mi mano, tú cuerpo estaba cubierto de nieve. —Acaricia su mejilla.

─ Tengo frio. —Dijo apretando su mano.

─ Es normal, según Sakura quien te atendió estabas dentro de un cuadro de Hipotermia grave, tu pulso había decaído completamente. —Lo mira fijamente– Sasuke un poco más y te pierdo.

─ Yo…

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron asombraron, tanto fue su dolor que no le dio tiempo de reflexionar en la posibilidad que Kurama puede ver salvado a su esposo que fácilmente se dejó llevar por la muerte.

─ Lo siento. —Se disculpó– No quería…preocuparte. —Dijo aun con dificulta.

─ No te preocupes. —El rubio se acerca abrazarlo– Creo que en tu lugar también me hubiera entregado a la muerte. —Le dio un corto beso.

─ ¿Cuánto paso?

─ Llevas dormido una semana, ahora estamos en el País de la Nieve.

─ ¿Qué? Pero…

Antes que Sasuke pueda terminar su pregunta observo como la princesa Koyuki hacia aparición en la habitación.

─ Naruto. —Dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio– Me alegro ver que despaste Sasuke. —Lo miro con una sonrisa.

─ Gracias. —Susurró.

─ Aun esta algo débil. —Comentó Naruto– Espero que no te moleste que nos quedemos más tiempo.

─ Para nada siempre serán bienvenidos. —Responde con una sonrisa.

─ Muchas gracias. —Dice con sinceridad Naruto.

─ De nada, además ustedes hicieron mucho por mí, en especial tú Naruto.

Sasuke observaba detalladamente cada expresión de la princesa pero lo que más le sorprendió cuando ella besaba una de las mejillas de SU esposo.

─ Naruto. —Dijo con rabia llamando la atención de él.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? —Pregunto Naruto asustado por el repentino llamado de su esposo.

─ Usuratonkachi. —Giro su rostro enojado.

─ Pero…¿Ahora que hice? —Se pregunta asombrado Naruto por el repentino cambio de actitud de su esposo.

─ Al parecer Sasuke no has cambiado nada. —Ríe levemente la princesa– Te pusiste igual hace algunos años atrás, nos vemos luego. —Sale luego de aquella declaración.

─ ¿Eh? No entiendo nada.. —Mira a su esposo en busca de respuesta.

─ Eres un dobe, nunca lo entenderás. —Dice aun sonrojado de la vergüenza.

─ ¡No me llames dobe, teme!

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, Naruto sin dudar se acerca a él para robarle un beso, tal como lo había hecho hace mucho.

─ Me alegro que estés aquí. —Dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado y lo atraía para abrazarlo.

─ Yo más. —Se aferra a su pecho– Temí perderte.

─ Eso no pasara porque nunca te dejare.

Sus miradas mostraban el amor que se tenían y que nada ni nadie los iba separar fácilmente, ni siquiera la muerte misma, que sin importar que pase ellos no iban a permitir que él _Blanco se tiña de rojo_.

**FIN **


End file.
